


Strange and Perfect

by Vecieminde



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Multi, Summer, The wedding, Wonderful Earth, and others - Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vecieminde/pseuds/Vecieminde
Summary: Love always has had a place in Tadfield. 15 years after the apocalypse, Adam and Pepper are getting married. Heaven and Hell meet up once again, but perhaps this time Tadfield can work its magic and things don’t go pear shaped.It is mid-July and the moon will shine brightly on those in love.





	1. Chapter 1

This was not how anybody had imaginedthe wedding to be.Well, except the bride and the groom who thought up this all shtick and had somehow managed to get everybody to participate in it. It was mid-July, and fifteen years had passed since the prevention of Armageddon. People had moved on.

Sergeant Shadwell and Mrs Shadwell - formerly known as Madame Tracy - had moved out of London to, rather consequently, another village near Tadfield. Mrs Shadwell had figured she might have spent enough time as a medium, and perhaps working as a consort was also something she wanted a change from. That was not to say that she was going to sit in their shared cottage and do nothing all day. Instead, she had decided to open up a teahouse where she could experiment with different blends and sell those that turned out well. By running a teahouse, she had managed to combine multiple things she had loved about her old professions: interacting with various people and offering them advice or a kind word when needed. It also became a place where everyone was welcome, and after opening the little green door, the customer will find themselves in a mysterious yet cosy wonderland. She loved her teahouse, and soon, so did everybody else. It became quite a handful for one person to manage.

Anathema, who had decided to stay in England, found her way to Mrs Shadwell. After burning Agnes's new prophecy book, Anathema had no idea what to do with her life. Newt recommended to study or find a job in a field she was interested in; so, she discovered her passion for environmental protection and mystery solving. She set up her agency in Tadfield, where people could come with their bizarre problems and she could find solutions or at least explanations to them, often using her occult skills along with her natural wit to figure things out. Unfortunately, in the beginning people were sceptic about the foreign woman and her ambitions, and when Shadwells moved nearby and opened a teahouse, she had popped in for a visit.

Anathema had made an intriguing discovery there. She had found thatyou could collect rather fascinating information when eaves-dropping on people while pouring them a nice cup of tea and offering biscuits. When Mrs Shadwell had looked for a pair of helping hands, Anathema had jumped on the opportunity, and like a miracle, the agency was gaining clients, and business was beginning to roll. Besides becoming more trustworthy among the locals, she liked Mrs Shadwell and gladly helped her manage the place although the elderly lady did it very well on her own.

When it came to Newton and sergeant Shadwell, they both had come to realise that no matter how much passion and research was put into Witchfinder Army, there just weren't simply enough witches to find, and the only one they knew about was not a threat to anybody; well, except when you crossed her and she threw daggers with her eyes, demolishing anyone unlucky enough to stay in her way. Newton had come to know that look a little too well for his liking, but thankfully, the tender and loving ones outnumbered the deadly ones.

Newton had also left London to move in with Anathema, at first as a roommate and colleague, since he had joined her mystery-solving agency. She valued him highly in that regard, because finding strange and weird things became a lot easier with Newton around; he just attracted them for some reason. Surprisingly, they turned out to be quite an efficient team and no case had been left unsolved thus far. Their amazing cooperation did not end there, however. After three years, Newton had proposed and they had got married a few months later. Now, they had a working mystery-solving agency that donated a large percentage of its earnings to environmental protection programs. They also were proud parents of twins Abbelight and Christinette. The names were insisted on by both family sides respectively. Anathema and Newton had had no will to fight with their very persuasive parents, and so the names stayed.

Shadwell, on the other hand, found his calling as a ranger of Gibbery Hall. His expertise had been highly appreciated, and he had been given several young students for training. Truth be told, he rather liked the shift in his life, which included marriage with a charming woman who turned out to not be the Devil; and a job where he could be active and use his skills to an effect. He still kept his eye out for any potential witches, just in case.

Yes, people had moved on, and perhaps most of all, the four children of Them, who had become adults, and two of whom were getting married to each other on that beautiful summer day.One of them - the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness - now fully known as Adam Young, and another - a girl with a fire in her name - Pepper.

Like their friendship, it had all happened so naturally. One day they were playing and saving the world; the other they had graduated and gone off to university. Somewhere in between, they had started to see each other entirely in a new light. The light that made Pepper seem even more fierce and clever, yet at the same time precious and warm too. The light that made Adam even more brilliant, but also sweet and kind. Only one word might be sufficient enough to begin to describe that overwhelming, all-consuming sensation that was shared between them: love. That was what they all had come here for. That was what Tadfield symbolised for Adam and Pepper, and that was what they wanted everybody to know, even Heaven and Hell.

Seeing Aziraphale and Crowley attending the wedding was not a surprise to anyone. They had kept popping up in the area after the apocalypse. Throughout their visits they had become great friends with the Pulcifers, and Aziraphale had simply fallen in love with Mrs Shadwell's teahouse.

Aziraphale and Crowley still lived in London, but something had advanced in their relationship. Everybody had noticed that; even though they had only Armageddon time to compare anything with. The pair was more affectionate and open with each other it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from their shoulders, or in this case, their corporal hearts. Little did others know how it had come to be, but they thought it to be a beautiful change.

While the angel and the demon were visiting Tadfield, they always paid a visit to Adam, to see if his birth-given tendencies had surfaced again, they told themselves in the beginning, but the truth was he and his friends had grown on Aziraphale and Crowley.

Adam's parents had noticed that their son's social circle had become rather more colourful and older at that. Mr Young had been particularly confused when he first saw Crowley because he could swear that lanky man reminded him of the doctor at St. Berryl who had helped to deliver Adam. In time, however, the Youngs had gotten used to it and thought that although they were all rather peculiar, they were playing an important role in Adam's upbringing and not in a bad way. So, the smiling Aziraphale and sauntering Crowley were not unexpected guests at the wedding, representing Heaven and Hell. Archangel Gabriel and Prince of Hell Beelzebub, on the other hand, were.

The ceremony was held outside of Tadfield Church because Aziraphale had once told Them that demons can't stay on consecrated ground and jumping on it can tire oneself out quickly. Adam and Pepper had taken notice of that, as they had wanted an outdoor wedding anyhow. The decorations were from Anathema and Mrs Shadwell, who had interpolated glorious, flowing fabrics with flowers and other greenery, signifying the freedom of youth and the couple's hometown. The aisle was completely covered with field flowers and was so soft to touch that many guests had taken their shoes off to enjoy the feel of Earth. The exquisiteness and indestructibility of any floral decoration or object was the courtesy of a little demonic miracle. Aziraphale knew that, and he had smiled appreciatively at his companion. Crowley had only shrugged as a response, but a little shy smile had still escaped his lips.

Everything was in place. Brian and Wensleydale, as the groom's men,stood on Adam's left, they too waiting for their best friend to arrive. Adam himself wore a dashing, dark blue three-piece suit, and golden looks framed his flawless face. His angelic heritage indeed sipped through at that moment.

Then suddenly, a thunder deafened all surroundings. Everyone had turned to look for the source. They saw nothing, but then, out of the blue, from opposite sides at the end of the aisle, they came.

When human guests had thought that the company had been odd enough, then these two last-minute arrivals had stolen the title of most peculiar immediately. One of them was tall and easily the most heavenly male figure they had ever seen. He did not walk, but glided, and his light grey suit with the same toned overcoat only added to his otherworldly perfection. Many had felt something awakening in them that they thought to be long dead. The other arrival was a total contrast: short; dressed in a black, old-fashioned suit with red accessories; hair a total mess; and their posture careless. They met on the aisle, exchanged an acknowledging look, and sat down on opposite sides on the only two unoccupied seats. Everyone had turned to look at Adam quizzically, waiting for his reaction. There had been two exceptions who had frozen entirely at the sight. The groom nodded calmly, showing that these were expected guests after all. Then his face lit up and a wide smile appeared. Music joined in and everybody turned once more, this time to a much more long-waited sight: the bride had arrived.

Laughter filled the air, and people were enjoying their time at the reception marquee. The ceremony had been beautiful, the speeches embarrassing, and the first dance overwhelmingly sweet, just like any proper wedding should be. Now, when the formal part was over, people went to do what they were somehow both best and worst at: socialising. The bride and groom were chatting with the in-laws, Aziraphale and Crowley were catching up with Brian and Wensleydale, and Beelzebub was all alone.

They were standing by the bar table, swinging champagne glass in hand, and looking over the buzzing crowd with boredom. This was so out of Their usual work zone that They had questioned many times over the day why in Heaven were they here. Thankfully, free alcohol was served at the wedding. Beelzebub emptied Their glass with one gulp and was about to get a new one when They were interrupted by a female voice.

"I have seen you before," the woman said while positioning herself next to Them.

Beelzebub huffed: "If you were there, then yes."

"Why are you here?"

The question was genuine, and Beelzebub was too done to reply sarcastically: "The boy invited a Hell's representative, and since he is still our Lord's son and He himself is busy, then I was sent instead."

"You are a prince."

"I am," They had thought necessary to confirm. They turned to look at the woman properly. She was very attractive, her thick, dark hair covering her bare shoulders and the velvet, green dress only complimenting her even further. She was curious and looked smart. They decided that They liked her and that was nothing to sneeze at; demons rarely liked anybody.

She must have caught Their stare because she then stretched out their hand for taking: "I am Anathema Pulcifer, a witch and an investigator."

They looked at the hand, but did not take it. For Them, it symbolised making dubious deals, and They weren't planning on making any today. "Another occultist," They entertained the word on Their tongue, "Lord Beelzebub, but I think you already knew that."

Anathema lowered her hand: "I did. Agnes mentioned you in her book of nice and accurate prophecies. She predicted it all the way to Armageddon, you know."

"Did she now?" the sudden bitterness hardened Their face. "I would have loved to see it. Would have saved me from a lot of trouble." They glared at another demon across the room, Their eyes becoming cold as ice.

He did not notice, but the witch did. "I lost it in the end. I don't know how well the book would have helped you. Agnes had an interesting way with words."

She paused before continuing: "You have to leave them alone."

"What?" Beelzebub turned in confusion.

Anathema was very serious when she locked eyes with Them and took a step into Beelzebub's personal space. The demon tensed.

"They deserve what they have. For years they have played your little game," she pointed with her head towards the celestial representative who had arrived with Beelzebub. "You sent them here and then had the audacity to be shocked when you realised that they had found something for themselves in this place. Of course they would feel attached to Earth, I would too in their place."

"You do not know what you are talking about. You are neither a demon or an angel."

"I am not, but I am a human, and you wanted to destroy my world. They stood up for it, even though they didn't have to. Why were you so inclined to start that war? What were you hoping to gain? The destruction would have reached your side too."

"It was written in The Great Plan, and no, it would not have reached us; not if we had won."

"Was? If? What could such uncertainties possibly be worth?"

"A different world."

"Maybe, but would this different world right all wrongs done? Would this new world be worth losing the possibilities of discovering something wonderful in the old one? Possibilities that otherwise would not exist."

Anathema turned her gaze towards Aziraphale and Crowley, who were laughing at something the other had said, and smiled, not hiding fondness for her dear friends.

"They found that possibility despite it being improbable. It's beautiful, and I will not let anyone take that from them," the sternness of these words held Beelzebub's tongue. Then she looked back at Them, and her deep brown eyes glimmered with determination: "Stay. Both of you. Even a few hours can work a miracle. Believe me, I know." A clandestine smile crossed Anathema's features before she left the table, leaving temporarily perplexed Lord of Hell behind.

Meanwhile, Gabriel seemed to have a totally different kind of conversation at hand. Unlike with Beelzebub, people were not avoiding contact with him. On the contrary, people were swarming around him like that demon's flies. They all were trying to converse with him, and he tried his best to act like he was not at all from the Above and knew exactly what Chinese whispers were. Although he had to admit he enjoyed the attention. A lot.

"And there he was. Looking all innocent, even though he was the one starting the trend of garden gnomes in our neighbourhood. Imagine that absurdity!" a very animated elderly lady finished her story, searching for the approval of the crowd which she got in the form of sound laughter, even from Gabriel.

That was what Beelzebub heard when They approached the pompous Archangel. The crowd split in two to make way for the odd figure. They crunched their noses and squinted their eyes in disdain, even though they tried to do it politely; or as politely as one can scorn at somebody. The person did not smell or look particularly revolting to cause such reaction, but every human found them off-putting for no apparent reason. If only they had known who the strange guest really was. That would have explained a lot. The Lord of Hell only rolled Their eyes when they passed by.

When They got closer to Their target, They were still cut off from their goal with one intense circle of very wooed men and women. Beelzebub clapped Their hands, and from the depths of Their black frock coat, between the weaves of fabric, a swarm of flies emerged. People started to cough and wave their hands while wondering where on Earth did these insects come from. It quickly became unbearable, and they all apologetically left Gabriel's side to rid themselves of the pest. The Archangel had been left untouched.

"I thought we were supposed to blend in and not startle the humans," Gabriel said lukewarmly when he saw Beelzebub after the insects had cleared. There were now only two of them by the bar table.

"Don't bother to lecture me; we both know you are no master of discretion yourself," They grunted.

"Someone is in a foul mood," he teased. It was obvious it gave him pleasure. His face had always lit up at the opportunity to pester somebody. Especially Beelzebub. It wasn't any different now.

“Stating it doesn't make it disappear. You should try it sometimes. The cheerfulness, frankly, becomes old after six millennials," They snapped back. The Archangel’s smugness only grew. Beelzebub was annoyed with him when They grabbed for another drink, and after sipping it They let out a quiet but undignified blurb.

Archangel Gabriel gagged and took a large step away from that vile demon. A shiver ran across his whole body. He despised the consumption of food and drink. No matter what was offered. The idea of it all and of digestion, in particular, was absolutely revolting to him. That was one of the many times he was glad to be an angel and that for them, eating wasn't a necessity. The only other things he found more repulsive were all imaginable sounds that could come out after.

Beelzebub caught his reaction, and set on to amuse Themselves further with this weakness of his. They stepped closer to him, a sly smirk appearing on Their face, slowly, like a cat waiting to attack the oblivious mouse. They liked that comparison. The demon prince's index finger, which rhythmically made rounds on the edge of the glass, only added to the menace. With each note that the glass sang, the Archangel felt more uncomfortable and his violet, Elizabeth Taylor like eyes roamed around, looking for an escape. Any escape.

Beelzebub's voice was low; almost seductive: "Aren't you thirsty, Gabriel? Well, you must be. You haven't touched anything yet, and the wedding has gone on for a while now." They stepped closer and closer and nervous Gabriel leaned further and further away. People had started to take notice of the peculiar behaviour of those two. Another pair of supernatural entities had took an interest in the observation of the scene.

" My bo-body does not endor-endorse any foreign ma-matter," Archangel stuttered. He blinked rapidly and his fingers twitched. He breathed, chest rising visibly. Up and down, up and down. He had not breathed in fifteen years.

“Are you sure? You haven’t even tried it. It’s quite tasty. Here,” They took a bottle from a startled waitress and popped it open with a miracle.

Now everyone nearby were staring. The champagne foam flowed down Their arm when They demonstratively raised the bottle in front of Them and filled the glass until it was pouring over.

Not once did Beelzebub’s eyes leave Gabriel’s.

The hand with the bottle then dropped, and the one holding the glass rose all the way up to Archangel's mouth. They were the most frightening entity for the victim. Their eyes were wide with terrifying persuasion, and Their white teeth flashed bare. Their words poured like lava, burning and inevitable: "What was it you just said before? Oh, yes, I thought we were supposed to blend in and not startle the humans," Their eyes shifted to the bewildered audience. "I guess I have failed thrice today," Their gaze settled back on Gabriel, whose own fully-opened eyes betrayed him, "And - so - have - you. Cheers!"

They toasted and few drops of champagne dripped on to Gabriel's overcoat. They drowned the drink in one go, before They smacked both the glass and the bottle on the table, somehow managing to not break either one. If people had only known, then any doubts about Beelzebub's identity would have disappeared in an instant. There would have been no arguing that this was indeed the Prince of Hell.

Gabriel's relief was instant. He sighed and pulled out a handkerchief to dry his sweaty hands: "There was no need for such overdramatic act to make your point across. I can take hints." Beelzebub chortled because they knew this wasn't true. Gabriel straightened his back, tucking away the handkerchief. He pretended that this had not had any effect on him; however, his knees still wobbled when he rearranged himself.

Then he noticed the stains and was instantly consumed with irritation. However, he masked it in a very Gabrielic style: by forced smiles and gritted teeth. But eyes. These violet eyes were what did most of his emotional job. They gave him away.

“Look at what you have done! You have ruined it!”

“No I haven’t,” They replied when They glanced over to see what the Archangel was going on about.

“You have! These three sticky stains weren’t here before!”

He pulled out the fabric under Their nose to make sure They saw all the damage They had caused.

“And there is none now,” They swiped their hand across the overcoat. The stains were gone.

Archangel Gabriel puffed and smoothed his coat in place. With seconds his usual demeanour had returned. Beelzebub sighed regrettably. The silence fell upon them and, for some reason, it didn't fit.

"Were is Fly?" he asked before it became too awkward. It was a justified question though. Demons' animal kingdom equivalents were much more than aesthetics and symbolism. They were almost separate entities with their natures intertwined, so tightly that it was almost impossible to tell where the demon ended and the creature began. There was a purpose for their existence. The thing was that nobody had figured out what it was yet, aside reflecting the demon. On Earth such beings sitting on demons' heads would wake unwanted curiosity, so they hid them as subtly as they could. At least most did. The last time, Beelzebub pranced around with Fly proudly resting in the nest of Their black hair. Now, it was not. A demon without its equivalent was a worrisome sight. Just like an angel without gold. It was unnatural. Gabriel's gold was contouring his shoulder blades. Few had seen it and even fewer remembered it. Beelzebub knew that they glowed in the dark.

"With me, as always." Beelzebub pulled the right hem across Their chest to draw attention on to a beautiful, shimmering insect brooch. Gabriel leaned closer. He recognised Fly immediately. Its eyes seemed as if they were made of hundreds of little rubies and it's body of black obsidian. Valuable; perfect for royalty.

“Humans,” was the explanation the demon prince gave him about the change.

"Suits it. And you. Makes the look altogether more presentable," Gabriel commented after having finished the inspection.

“Nobody asked for your opinion,” They remarked, “But yes, Fly likes it too. He has always been a bit of a prideful insect.”

Beelzebub ran their finger gently over Fly a couple of times with the same manner a caring parent would stroke their child. The corners of Their mouth were subconsciously twitching upwards. Gabriel hummed with content to himself. The agitation had started to leave the atmosphere.

Beelzebub lifted Their eyes to look at the opposer. Gabriel was leaning against the table, his one hand resting on it and the other supporting his hip. His profile was glorious; all angles carved out with mathematical precision, not a hair out of place. His angel mind was observing the dance floor which was still mostly unoccupied. The suit and overcoat were resting and folded on all the right places, and his shoes were pristine. Visually well-representing the values of Heaven.

Impeccable; like he always had been.

They smiled to Themselves. A hand came to rest on Their supposed heart; to hold on to gradually growing sentiment and ache. This was not the first time They had seen him like this. They had seen him at the airfield, but They had seen him on the streets of Warsaw, on the rooftops of Buenos Aires, in the snowy fields of the South Pole, and in various other places.

They had seen him 14 times over 6000 years. They had counted. They remembered every single meeting. But those were not the times They referred to. There had been other times. When They had been divine too.

A lump started to itch Their throat. It soon began to bother.

They started coughing.

Gabriel’s attention shifted on to Them.

The lump wasn't moving.

The coughing deepened.

Under his raised eyebrow genuine worry began to appear: “Are you alright?”

They wanted to nod, but the lump was becoming more and more unbearable. Their head banged with equal fury. Beelzebub clenched Their hand and hit Themselves a couple of times across the chest, but to no avail.

They searched for support to gather Their composure. They stepped closer to the table, and almost stumbled forward thanks to the wrong footing.

Gabriel’s hands were instantly ready to catch Them, however, Beelzebub’s hand managed to grip the table cloth first.

Gabriel retreated with uncertainty. The demon prince gripped the cloth so tightly that Their knuckles turned white while they continued to aggressively cough.

Then, finally, the lump went away; or rather, came out.

A swarm of large buzzing flies left Beelzebub's mouth and Their head dropped on to the table in exhaustion. They were expecting to hear screams or at least loud disturbed gasps. As far as They knew, a swarm of flies leaving a person's mouth weren't usually considered a normal human activity.

However, the screams didn’t come. Instead, They heard drink being poured by the ear. Beelzebub very cautiously peeked out under the large mess They called hair. They saw a filled champagne glass sliding closer.

"Drink," said the firm voice of an Archangel. They lifted their head a little, looked at the stern-faced angel, then the drink, and then picked up said drink and took a generous swig from it. Gabriel by their side eased notably due to the sight. Beelzebub now preferred to stare at the sparkling bubbles in the golden liquid instead.

"That's what you get for reminiscing," They grumbled under their breath. It was never good to dwell in the past. For Them, it always resulted in something like this. It was annoying and inconvenient.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing. I am fine,” They mumbled before taking another swig.

“If you say so,” Gabriel was not entirely convinced.

"Where's the swarm?" They inquired after a pause and looked around. People were still minding their own business to Beelzebub's surprise. No swarm to be seen anywhere.

“Gone. It disappeared,” Gabriel stated with a certain sense of satisfaction. Beelzebub narrowed Their eyes and glanced over at the Archangel. They caught him smirking and instantaneously understood. He had done a miracle, on Their behalf. Their eyes widened a bit at the realisation, and as They were about to ask about it, They were suddenly cut off by Gabriel’s scoff.

“Wrong time and nobody thought to inform me about it,” he complained while removing his stylish wristwatch to set the time right.

Just as he was about to attach it again the following sequence took place; a relatively young man knocked into Gabriel; Gabriel dropped his watch; the man stumbled backwards; and started to apologise;. They both saw the watch, and leaned down to pick it up, only to pump their heads. Gabriel was annoyed, and the man even more apologetic, if it was even possible; Gabriel asked him rather politely to step aside, which, to the man's credit, he did, but unfortunately, right on the watch itself and to top it all off, through some miracle, the watch broke into dozens of pieces.

Gabriel was almost shocked, and the man sweated like a sinner in Hell. It was hot in there after all.

"What a bloody fragile watch," was Prince of Hell’s only thought.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I was bringing the cake for Anathema, and I looked around, didn't see you there. Which is incredibly dumb of me, when said out loud. Again, I am so so sor...”

“Please do shut up,” Gabriel’s poisonous smile and narrowed eyes cut the man short.

“What is your name?” Beelzebub asked behind him.

The man turned around: "Newton Pulcifer," he looked at Them and then at Gabriel; then recognition hit him, "I have seen you before. You were at the airfield! You wanted the world to end!"

"We did," was Prince of Hell's simple reply. They had a good memory for faces, and Newton's had been familiar from the start. He was now more mature, mostly thanks to the stubble he was growing, and his outfit had more consideration put into it. His suit wasn't anything fancy, but it was decent enough, and the navy blue suited him. It was also compatible with Anethama's velvet green dress.

They bit themselves in the tongue. Demon Crowley and his flashiness had somewhat rubbed off on Them, and They didn’t like it.

“Well, I do hope you are not here to initiate another world ending. Because whatever I did back then, I can assure you, I could and would do that again, and all the others would too," Newton said confidently until Gabriel shot him with a glare, and the man gulped. You can't blame him. Archangels could be, by nature, intimidating. Gabriel's eyesight although gorgeously captivating was also one of the most lethal ones in Heaven. A person was considered incredibly unlucky if they were granted with that violet glare.

Meanwhile, Archangel had picked up all the pieces of his broken watch, and now held them out for display in his palm. Newton looked down at the watch, and then nervously back up at the porcelain face of Gabriel.

“I can take it to a clock-smith on Tuesday. I am heading to London then and can have it fixed,” Newton offered when he pushed up his glasses that had gone lopsided thanks to the bumpy interactions.

Gabriel’s face was stern: ”Don’t bother.”

He clasped his other hand over the watch, and when he dramatically removed it, the watch was in one piece again. The man was surprised for a moment, but then shook his head with the type of an annoyance that comes from not seeing those tricks for the first time and still falling for them.

“Right, of course, you could do that,” he irritably acknowledged. Beelzebub snickered to Themselves. Then They felt a strong demonic presence behind Them, and with a sigh, They turned around.

“Crowley.”

“Lord Beelzebub.”

“Shouldn’t be surprised to see you two here.”

Crowley and Aziraphale had arrived at the table. The sunglasses hid the demon’s eyes, so it was hard to tell the look in them, but Beelzebub could take a wild guess. The angel by his side tried to appear neutral, but his lips were tight and his face scornful. The defensiveness of Principality’s posture was very purposeful in a way that it seemed personal. Like he expected them to attack him or, in this case, Crowley. The Lord of Flies supposed the traitorous pair had the right to feel that way. The last meeting did bring up the tension between them and their head offices. What Beelzebub refused to show, was the uneasiness They felt near them. And for some reason, the disturbing energy did not so much come from the demon They had wanted to dissolve, but rather the said angel, Aziraphale, whose eyes told them that they knew exactly, to a meticulous degree, what had occurred in Hell.

Crowley was to answer: ”Can not say the same thing about you. Another appearance to insist on starting an unnecessary event that happens to be catastrophic?”

“Don’t push your luck, Crowley. We are still Hell, and Hell never forgets. We can be surprisingly patient. As a demon, I expect you to know it, and if you don’t, then consider this as a reminder. Maybe once was enough, but I am rather up for round two,” the warning poured out from Them in a manner that it would glue itself deep into the mind of the receiver and stay there for a while, buzzing.

Relentlessly buzzing and knowing that you can never free yourself from it.

Just like flies.

That was something Beelzebub was good at, although, many often forgot. Even Crowley.

“Now, now,” Aziraphale stepped in front of Crowley, “there is no need for this. Especially at such a joyous event. I will not have it! You see, I am not sure why you are here, but since you are and you refuse to leave, you could at least try to behave and take part in the celebration, for humans if not for anyone else.”

“Why are you here?” Newton figured it necessary to add his own to the conversation.

“We invited them.” The answer came from the spectacular star of the evening, the bride, with her new husband by her side. All five of them turned to look at the pair.

They were magnificent. Complimenting each other both inwardly and outwardly. Pepper was wearing a white outfit which was rebellious, to say the least, speaking strongly about her values, but that did not make it any less gorgeous. For that moment, when the groom was looking at his wife, both Beelzebub and Crowley thought that there was something of his birth father in him.

His infamous pride.

But unlike Satan, Adam was very proud of Pepper and admired her with all his heart.

Adam sensed the expectant gazes of the lot, and he turned to elaborate:" Deviation is something that has ruled this world since the beginning. Heaven and Hell fighting for their principals and the souls of humans, each side trying to guide them to their preferred path."

Pepper continued:” We humans, ourselves, have followed the very same example, but instead of leaving victoriously, believing that the right side has won, what gets left behind is destruction, misery, and confusion. And the thing is, there often isn’t any right side.”

“Everyone has their own opinion on these, ideas, and it's all matter of interpretation and extremism. I have always known what my purpose for existence was, even when I did not realise it till the very end. I was supposed to catalyse the ultimate showdown between you," Adam gestured between the angels and demons,” But during that day, I understood something amongst many other things. Losing one's rivalry erases all purpose of the opponent and the possibility of progression to any direction, whether be it good or bad. And you, Aziraphale and Crowley, are the prime example of that possibility working out brilliantly!”

“Pardon?”

“Come again,”

said Aziraphale and Crowley in unison.

Adam came to stand in front of them and took both of their hands in his. They exchanged a worried look. Adam's enthusiasm and bright smile were slightly frightening to them.

“What I mean is that you took the time to get to know each other, accept and cherish each other’s differences, and decided to make your own path, together rather than pointlessly try to outdo each other. You gave yourselves a chance and grew from that experience.”

“And that’s why we invited you,” Pepper turned to the Archangel and the demon prince, who were very confused by all of this.

"We hoped to show you what you can achieve with co-operation, and how much more rewarding it can be if you are willing to listen and work together. That change can give you surprisingly pleasing results,” Pepper looked deeply into the eyes of her beloved, ”even when you never planned it that way.”

Adam's face was filled with all the love in the world for that young woman, and nobody dared to interrupt them. Nobody except for Wensleydale: "What they meant was that they want you four to stop quarrelling and make amends."

“Or Hell, Heaven, and Earth in general,” added Brian.

The couple was exasperated when their well-thought-out, countless of times rehearsed dramatic speech was so bluntly summed up in one sentence.

“Thank you, guys!” said Pepper not even bothering to hide her disappointment. Adam smiled and put his hand around her in a comforting manner.

“Anyway, that was our whole point,” Adam finished the speech off.

The angels and the demons looked at each other and then back at the couple. Gabriel was the first to speak, and he wasn’t pleased: ”You can’t expect us to forget all this nonsense that these two have supplied us with for the past six thousand years. And Heaven and Hell working together? As a small unit, maybe, as if consisting of every single angel and demon? It is impossible.”

“We don’t expect it to happen instantly, but you could start somewhere. They have done it; why can’t you?” asked Pepper, whose fighting spirit only had strengthened over the years.

Aziraphale decided it was time to calm the situation: ”Pepper and Adam, we are extremely flattered that you think so highly of us, but we are really not that good of an example of efficient teamwork."

“I have to agree with him. You give us more credit than we deserve. Most of the time, really, things just figure themselves out for us,” added Crowley.

“But that is exactly what I am trying to say; when you are together you’ll find a way, no matter what,” Adam’s spirit elevated.

“Err..,” started Crowley, ready to correct him, but then Aziraphale put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear: ”I don’t think they will listen, dear.”

Crowley started to say something, but then decided to drop it. “You’re probably right, angel,” he agreed.

"We don't want you to force into anything..." spoke Adam to the other pair.

“You already have. We are here,” interrupted Beelzebub with a deadpan face They had worn for the past twenty minutes.

“Attending is voluntary.”

“Not really,” mumbled Gabriel, and Beelzebub chortled.

“What we want is for you to give them, to give us and each other a chance. It’s our wedding,” Adam pulled Pepper closer, and she nuzzled against him, "and we thought that there is no better place to organise this operation than here, where you can see all the benefits that are to be gained from relationships that are built on respect, friendship, and love. How much more rewarding and gratifying they are. Oh, and Pepper?”

“Yes?”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!” She stroked his face, and then their lips met. The room began to clap and cheer, as you do at this kind of events, and even Gabriel and Beelzebub had to oblige. Then Beelzebub noticed that Gabriel had started to make strange noises which were an odd mix of grunts and caterwauls.

“Too intense sensations of love. Forgot to turn the sensitivity down,” he explained through glittered teeth and jiggering body as a response for Beelzebub’s raised eyebrow.

“At least they are not lying about that,” They thought out loud. They saw something twinkling under the table. They squatted down and reached for the unknown object. After They had picked it up, They raised it in front of Their eyes. It was a silver cog, tiny in its size but beautifully reflective. They wondered where did it come from, but then They figured it must have been part of Gabriel's broken wristwatch.

They looked up, and saw Gabriel gradually getting his jiggering under control when he tried to turn down a function he rarely used. One of the angels' many skills was their ability to sense strong feelings such as happiness, fear, anger, and of course, love. Usually they would have this ability toned down because it would be impossible to function with constant emotions flowing over them like large waves. However, when you visit humanity so rarely, you are bound to forget to do so.

Their eyes landed on the watch. It was working fine without the cog. Beelzebub supposed anything could work with a little miracle. They rolled the cog between Their fingers and popped it into Their frock’s pocket. Asking Them about it would have been pointless. Even They didn’t know why They’d done it. Maybe Gabriel’s profile and a light illuminating it had brought back something from deep inside.

The music started playing, and through the speakers, Anathema's voice was heard:" For the young couple to whom we wish many happy years to come. This song is dedicated to them, to all the lovers in the universe, and to all the people in red shoes. Come on, Newt, let’s dance!”

The song went louder and Anathema ran down the stairs of the DJ's station, right through the group, grabbed Newton’s arm, and pulled him to the dance floor. Newton was eternally grateful to her because, even though he couldn't dance well, he was glad to escape the conversation that he would have been considered to be the somethingth wheel if he hadn’t managed to become invisible to them. It had been awkward to him nonetheless, and he would have left, if his hidden curiosity had not kept him in place. Fortunately for him, he was now happily able to enjoy his wife’s attention.

Adam and Pepper exchanged a look and with laughter joined the growing crowd of dancers. Wensleydale and Brian went to get some food, and the two pairs of angels and demons were left behind.

“When was the last party you two attended?” asked Crowley when he dreamily looked at the dancing crowd.

Neither of them answered.

Crowley turned his face towards them and grinned with sudden unexpected delight:” You know what? The boy is right. You should give things a chance. Have fun! Let loose!”

“Crowley...” said Aziraphale in a low voice, trying to communicate a warning to not play with fire. He never wanted it to be necessary to repeat the switch, and he didn’t want Crowley to give them another reason to do so. The demon, however, seemed to be at complete ease.

"The same goes for you. I am going to dance, and you are coming with me,” he declared. He took Aziraphale’s hand, and gently started to pull him along.

“Crowley, please!” he tried to protest, he really tried, but failed both in his resistance and composure.

“You own me one from 1974,” the demon reminded Aziraphale of his dept. The angel's resistance was now nonexistent, and he let Crowley pull himself along with giggles escaping him. The demon looked pleased with the result.

“Why are you doing this?” both Beelzebub and Gabriel asked at the same time, referring to the dancing, but meaning everything these two anomalies had ever done.

Crowley and Aziraphale stopped in their tracks just before the dance floor, exchanged a look, and turned to the Archangel and Prince of Hell, who did not seem to understand any of this. Their faces were serene; as if they were grandparents, telling their greatest secret to their grandchildren, and in a way, they were.

“Because we love it,” they replied in one voice before disappearing into the crowd. “Let’s sway!“ was David Bowie’s simple afterthought.

Gabriel and Beelzebub remained behind. The world had moved on, and they were the last testament of the old order. The order that can not withstand the strong winds of change. And it might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

They watched the couples dance to the music, some badly, some tipsily, but all in all in a way that was quintessential to every wedding - even the Antichrist's one - which was without a single care in a world. Gabriel and Beelzebub exchanged sceptical glances and came to a quick agreement. They were not going on the dance floor to ridicule themselves in such a manner as the humans did, as well as a certain angel and a demon.

"I'll go for a walk," Archangel Gabriel said, turned swiftly on his heels to the opposite direction of the shimmering dance floor, and strode out of the marquee with angelic grace.

"I think I will join you," mumbled Beelzebub with disdain when They had Their gaze linger a bit longer on the jolly crowd. They caught up with him at incredible speed, and the two of them continued to walk together in silence.

The moon was full and shone brightly on two beings, one of the occult and the other of ethereal nature. The music and chattering of the wedding party were fading further away, and in their place, glorious sounds of summer nights smoothly kicked in: the grasshoppers with their violins; the frogs with their ribbits; the blowing of a soft breeze; the voices of nightingales - they all orchestrated a beautiful symphony for the night that celebrated the union of two sides and the strong love between them.

Gabriel and Beelzebub came to a halt, almost in unison, on top of a hill with a view to a pond further down where water lilies grew and where the frogs were the loudest. Behind the pond was a field with crop which was almost ready, and it was surrounded by large trees with quite a few centuries under their rings. On the hill was a humongous oak tree with partly bared roots that could easily serve as a place to sit or lean against. The trunk was rough and crooked, but it stood proudly and planned to do so for many years to come.

However, the moon was what made this scene so picturesque. It was reflected clearly on the surface of the water, and it lit up the landscape, making it all seem magical. Well, for them the term "magical" wouldn't quite fit. Perhaps "wonderful" was more suitable, more earthbound.

The Archangel and the Prince of Hell stood there side by side; their eyes fixated on the silver body against the fabric of deep blue and woven stars.

The prince was first to finally break the silence.

"It's bright," They stated.

"It is," agreed Gabriel not taking his gaze off the sky while talking.

"Down there it is dark. We have lamps and a lighting system, of course, and it is better to have something rather than nothing."

"What about Hellfire? It is bright enough to enlighten everything," Gabriel asked with curiosity slowly making its way to the surface.

As an answer, Beelzebub chortled: "It is not as common as you, angels, would like to think. Its initiation requires a certain amount of preparation and the right conditions. And while yes, it is bright, it is a different type of bright and much more, well, wild."

"You crafted it," he more acknowledged than asked.

Regardless of that Beelzebub replied: "I did."

"It did not work."

"Neither did Holy Water."

For the first time since they left the wedding buzz, Gabriel looked down at Beelzebub, feeling annoyed about the fact that this whole failed ordeal was shoved back at him. They met his gaze with mild indifference and held it in place until Gabriel broke it and turned away with a huff.

"It was Michael's duty, not mine," he tried to defend himself. Beelzebub was not having it. They knew how the game was played.

"You were the one responsible."

"Well, you did not inform me about Crowley's potential resilience to blessed liquid."

"And you did not inform me about Principality being comfortable in the roaring fires of Hell."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Gabriel exclaimed, starting to lose his nerve with the subject matter.

They, on the other hand, continued to push the buttons: "It is your job to know. You are his executive and his under your authority. If you can't even follow one of your angels, then I really do wonder how you ever landed the jo..."

"I do not know everything!" he suddenly yelled, his fury eating away his composure and cutting short Beelzebub's accusations.

The instant the words left his lips, his throat tightened as the terror arose. What had he done? He had just admitted his incompetence to an enemy and an authoritative one at that. He turned around, took a few steps away from them, ran his hand across his face, and finally let out a deep exasperated sigh.

Gabriel was suddenly exhausted. Why fake it anymore? He himself had started to question the righteousness and certainty of his decisions ever since the Apocalypse-that-wasn't and even more so when Aziraphale had stepped into the flames, the moment that Gabriel had wanted to relish because the foolish Principality had dared to question him, The Great Plan and Heaven altogether. Also, he had been incredibly annoying and strangely naïve about it.

And all this for what?

For the Serpent whose very invention was sin and temptation. Their little affair was supposed to fail from the start and culminate in their annihilation.

Yet, the angel hadn't burned.

Instead, he had welcomed Hellfire like a refreshing sensation; glared victoriously at him, Sandalphon, and Uriel; and finished it off with a fiery hiss which could have burned all of them if Gabriel hadn't reacted quickly enough and managed to take a few steps back with his entourage following suit. It should have been the end of the two of them, and yet here they were, at the Antichrist's wedding, dancing and laughing like it had always meant to be that way. Like it had been part of The Great Plan all along.

Gabriel was afraid that Beelzebub would point this all out to him, and he had no will to deal with it right now. Or ever, in fact, but instead calmly, almost comfortingly, They asked: "Has it changed? Is it still as blindingly radiant?"

The Archangel slowly turned his face towards Beelzebub who was now again looking at the moon. It took Gabriel a few seconds to understand what "it" had meant and a quiet "Oh" was let out when he finally realised.

His violet eyes lingered on their back. He had not thought about it much, but Beelzebub was petite when compared to other demons he had encountered, which, must be noted, weren't too many, but what slightly astonished him was how much authority could this form hold. Yes, it was sloppy and careless but also somehow, at the same time, regal and commanding. Interesting combination of opposites that made Them work. Adoration caught his features, and when Gabriel noticed this, his cheeks flushed, and he instantly directed his gaze towards the moon that had meanwhile become even larger.

"It hasn't really. The design has been modernised a bit, but it's fundamentally the same. And continues to be as "blindingly" radiant as ever, as you have chosen to put it," he finally answered after a short silence.

Beelzebub then chuckled and turned away from the lunar object in the sky:" I am glad. One reason less to have a need to give that place a once-over."

They slowly walked away, with hands in Their pockets, from the edge of the hill where the steeper side rolled to the pond. They stopped in front of Gabriel and looked deeply into his eyes with a hint of surprising melancholy in Theirs, which the Archangel also noted were in a beautiful shade of ocean blue.

Their question was quiet: "When will you leave?"

"In the morning. Right after dawn, I think. It is a courtesy visit after all, and Heaven needs to be up in an efficient business as soon as possible. I have already been away for longer than I planned," his voice adopted the same sense of softness as his companion had earlier.

"Me too. I would have stayed behind, but our Master's-my Master's son needed a higher ranked demon to represent his father and Hell. Crowley hardly counts as Hell's representative," They replied.

"The same case with Aziraphale," Gabriel quickly added, and they both laughed quietly. Beelzebub then started to walk again and decided to stop only at the foot of the oak; in a space where the roots were separate enough for two people to comfortably sit between, lean back against the tree trunk, and enjoy the spectacular view to the pond and to the fields. That was where Beelzebub spun around with a mischievous flare; potted down on the ground with un-demonic swiftness; and remained seated with Their stance a little wide and Their hands casually resting on Their knees and dangling between Their legs.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"What do you think I am doing? Sitting," They replied with sarcasm.

"I can see that but why?"

Beelzebub gave him an incredulous look and said: "Because I want to, and here is comfortable. Come on! There is room for one more."

Gabriel looked at the place next to the Prince of Hell and scrunched his nose in disgust: "On the ground?"

Beelzebub could only roll Their eyes at that: "You really have no connection to anything beneath the cloud level. Miracle something, if you need to, or do not sit at all, for all that I care. More room for me."

As to prove Their point, They sprung Their legs even wider and slouched more comfortably against the oak. Gabriel's pride was wounded, but he decided to not give them the pleasure of being right about his nature. So, he strode next to them with manifested confidence and poise. He then looked down at the supposed sitting spot with well-acted indifference, gently pushed aside Beelzebub's leg with his designer shoe, and then gracefully sat down with nothing miracled between the grass-covered ground and his Bond Street trousers. Beelzebub raised an amused eyebrow, and Gabriel's mouth corner, the one not in the view of the demon prince, could not help but turn smugly upwards.

A nightingale landed on a nearby branch and started to sing a melodious and enchanting tune. They both turned towards the sound and listened to it intently. A stronger breeze followed and ruffled the grass, the leaves and the hair of a sitting angel and a demon. Gabriel closed his eyes to enjoy the coolness of the night.

His tranquillity was interrupted when his companion let out an unexpected yelp. His eyes shot open, and he turned to Beelzebub who was rather irritated and looked up towards the treetop.

"Something fell from above," They grumbled.

Gabriel also directed his gaze upwards, but saw nothing.

"Are you sure?" he questioned dully.

"Of course I am sure. I felt it on me," They snapped back while looking around for the offender.

Archangel lowered his gaze to look at Beelzebub whose franticness amused him, and then he noticed it. Without a warning, he reached out and dug his hand into Beelzebub's hair.

"What the Heaven do you think you are doing?" They demanded and were ready to throw several insults at the Archangel, but before they managed to, Gabriel pulled back his hand and, between two fingers, held a small object. It was smooth and oval-shaped. It had a patterned hat to cover its upper body.

They both leaned closer to inspect the curious find.

"What is it?" They asked.

"I have no idea. But it surely isn't anything to be afraid of," Gabriel teased while rolling the object between his fingers to see it from different angles.

"I was not afraid!" They almost shouted at such vile suggestions. A demon afraid? Who has ever heard about such a thing before?

"Whatever you say, Prince of Hell," replied Gabriel with complete satisfaction that comes from role reversal in uncomfortable situations. Beelzebub groaned and looked away in frustration. Gabriel meanwhile finished examining the undefinable objects and for some reason felt the inclination to keep it. So, he smoothly slipped it into his pocket.

After a while, a sigh escaped Beelzebub's lips, and They shifted to find a more comfortable position.

"We do not see the moon or the sun. Places, where there is something resembling the sky, are always cloudy and dark. Ash falls from therelike snow. Only it is far more lifeless than the abandoned ice valleys of Earth.Some even have picked up ice skating because that is the only activity of enjoyment they can think up down there that isn't considered our job," They told him after finding the right position. The sour wrinkles illustrated the frown. Even when you were an important demon, Hell was still Hell; no matter what they had lead others to believe.

"We have eternal sun and clear sky. It never sets or raises. Being a constant symbol of never-fading light and Holy Direction." he continued, feeling more and more enchanted by this particular summer night.

Then he unconsciously muttered out loud:" Honestly, I prefer the stars. I like the vast patterns they can create, and they remind me of my..., but you remember that, don't you?"

A short pause and then sudden tender almost a whisper for an answer:" Yes, I do."

Then he felt it.

So light that it might as well not have existed. But it did. Against his little finger which was resting with the rest of his hand by his side on the grass. This lightness was asking for permission to be something more.

Gabriel stilled.

This went against everything he had stood for the past six millennials, but recent events had shown others going against it and finding something special out of this ordeal. Something precious worth keeping. And so, he finally stopped thinking and let feelings guide him.

Gabriel moved his finger as a response, and ever so slowly came to meet the touch halfway. The fingers that crept on top of his were warm and pleasant, brief like the flies that symbolised Them.

They were still a bit hesitant in Their approach. It was new to Them too. Gabriel smiled warmly at the thought. He turned his hand around and left the palm open. The rest was up to Them.

They were both in a standstill for that one moment. The whole world seemed to be. Then the small hand gently landed inside his palm, and their fingers steadily intertwined until they were fully grasping each other. Another angel and demon had fallen into a trap of unlikelihood and fate. Or how they may call it, The Great Plan.

They did not look down at the little miracle happening between them. A miracle without occult or ethereal assistance. But demons had rebelled for a reason. They had pushed the boundaries of belief and loyalty and continued to do so to this day. Beelzebub, as the Prince of Hell, decided to test Their luck. They ever-so-slightly scooted over, closer to Archangel Gabriel. He felt Their short glance on his cheek. A glance to catch any change of expression on his face; to see if stepping a bit deeper into the water would have any disturbing effects.

Then it hit him. They were scared of crossing the line, scared of his rejection and judgement. For Them, everything was at play: Their status as a powerful demon prince, as the enemy of Heaven and all angels, but most surprisingly, Their own feelings and self-preservation.

Gabriel wanted to say something, but before a word managed to come out of his mouth, it was too late. A smaller body was against his left side where their hands remained intertwined, and Their head came to rest on his shoulder. They trembled ever-so-slightly against him, waiting for whatever was next to come.

An Archangel perhaps surprised himself the most. There were many things he had planned on doing: from raising up and calling it a day to pushing Them away and reminding Them of how demons and angels work or, in this case, do not work, but it all was gone in an instant when Beelzebub had leaned against him. He was suddenly elevated, and he took in all the appreciation the little demon could produce. That sensation was new and yet so familiar. A long-forgotten memory, floating closer to the surface.

He glanced down to see Their black mess of a hair resting on his perfect soft grey suit, which had more silver tone under the moonlight. Had it been sometime else, somewhere else, someone else he would have been utterly revolted by the sight. Now, however, Gabriel could only feel indescribable adoration and warmth for the situation and the demon.

He answered Their courtesy and turned his head to rest his cheek on top of Beelzebub's head. They stopped trembling and let out an almost non-audible sigh, and with that, all the tension that had consumed Their corporal body. Gabriel chuckled and gave Their hand a reassuring squeeze. He felt so content. Nothing of this was Hell or Heaven. It was perfectly neutral, perfectly human, perfectly Earth, and for some reason, the thought didn't scare him anymore.

"They may have been right, you know," said Beelzebub while tenderly stroking his hand,"Maybe there is something on this Earth worth adverting apocalypse for."

"Maybe there is, but we are not going to tell them that," Gabriel agreed.

"Oh, for sure," They concurred and nuzzled further into Gabriel's suit. He didn't mind. He was happy, and They were happy, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Little did they know that they had been spotted by two rather drunk beings that the Archangel and the Prince of Hell had been talking about. If it would have been possible, the one with blonde curls and heavenly aura would have fainted then and there, and the one in crooked sunglasses and with a tendency to hiss would have died of a heart attack. Instead, they just stared at the couple with their mouths wide open.

Then the one in sunglasses started frantically gesturing between his angelic companion and the pair under the tree, voicelessly asking:" Are you seeing what I am? Do you see them? Angel, I think this time we outdid ourselves. I know you told me to hold back on liquor, but it's a wedding, and what else you do at a wedding, and I am sorry I got you drunk too, and stepped on your shoe one time too may, and I know I should be less grumpy when I interact with people whose fashion sense I do not approve of, but please tell me you see what I see!"

The only thing that the angel could give as a response was a confused shrug because he did not know any more than him, and the last part of Crowley's voiceless talk had flown over his head completely.

Aziraphale knew Crowley better than anyone, but even he could not read his mind. At least, not all the time.

They both glanced again at the couple who were probably the unlikeliest pair in all of the universe. Crowley then made an attempt to slither closer to examine the strange sight, but Aziraphale's gentle but firm hand, laid across his chest, stopped him. The angel shook his head disapprovingly.

"I am as shocked as you are, but perhaps it's better to let them be. We should try to keep a low profile anyhow," he said with his lips forming the words and with no sound escaping from his throat.

Crowley glanced back once more, smiled fondly, and after fixing his sunglasses offered his arm to Aziraphale. The angel beamed and gladly took it, and then the two of them walked away, leaving another angel and another demon to enjoy that tranquil summer night.

The dawn came too soon. Frogs and grasshoppers started to fade out, and in their place, different birds started chirping and the bees buzzing. The moon was still in the sky, but now smaller and partly hiding behind the trees, soon making its exit in full. On the other side, the sky was red in preparation for the sun's arrival.

Gabriel and Beelzebub had remained seated for the rest of the hours, leaning against each other, touching each other in comfortable companionable silence. They held on to this moment, the rare moment of peace and acceptance, something they both never knew they had needed.

Time passed,, and the sun rose higher, and the moon set lower until it was gone. The sun lightened up their eyes, one pair of violet and another pair of deep blue. That was when they realised it was time to go. They, of course, could have stopped the time and stay in that moment forever, they were powerful enough to do that, but they also mutually understood that taking it forcibly would ruin everything that made it invaluable and intimate in the first place.

Gabriel's face fell when he softly whispered into Their hair:" I need to go."

"Me too," They replied with equal benevolence.

They lifted Their head from Gabriel's shoulder, and he instantly missed the sensation he had grown accustomed to during the night. Like Their head had always meant to be there. He sighed and finally rose from his spot, pulling Beelzebub gently along. Gabriel dusted himself off, and Beelzebub rearranged Their frack coat while still not letting go of each other's hand. Their hands remained clasped when they walked away from the tree to a place where their routes would divide. When they stopped at the spot, they turned to look at each other.

Gabriel managed to finally eye Them up properly, and what he discovered only reaffirmed what he had learned throughout the night they had spent together. And added on to the other memories of Them. They were petite yet powerful; peculiar but charming; alluring in a way he had thought was not possible. He smiled wholeheartedly, and the opponent couldn't help but smile back as well. Something had happened. Something had changed, and it was beautiful. Exactly as was promised.

"Your hair is dishevelled," Beelzebub said while reaching up to set it in place. Gabriel bent his head to allow better access and replied: "Yours is too."

"It's always like that," They popped nonchalantly while continuing to run Their free hand through his hair. It was comforting, and he found himself enjoying the action perhaps a little too much.

When They were pleased with the result, They removed their hand, and Gabriel straightened up. They did not break the eye contact for another short while. They knew that nothing like this could maybe ever happen again, and they wanted to cherish every second of it.

This time Gabriel was first to speak: "Against all of my expectations, this event has turned to bemore enjoyable than I thought."

"I'd hate to agree with you, but in this case, I don't think the opposite could be possible," They answered, Their mouth corners twitching up mischievously.

He laughed, and for his amusement, noticed how Beelzebub's cheeks might have just turned a little redder. His hand almost rose to stroke it, but a loud splash stopped him and caught their attention. They saw a large toad swimming lazily across the pond.

"It's time. Perhaps one day we shall meet again under similar circumstances," Beelzebub suggested with a certain melancholy Gabriel had already seen before.

"Perhaps. She has surprised us once. Who is to say that She doesn't do that again," he said, trying to give Them something that every angel should. Hope.

It seemed that They had picked up on that, and Beelzebub squeezed his hand reassuringly. He returned the action instantly. They held their clutch a while longer, hardening the clasp with every passing second and trying to convey in it as many unsaid things as possible. Finally, they let go.

Without another word, they turned their backs to each other and started walking towards opposite directions. One strutted towards the trees where the sun had risen, and the other one strolled towards the trees where the moon had set. None of them thought it to be necessary to inform Adam and his new wife of their departure. Besides, they vaguely remembered that the newlyweds had planned to set off for their honeymoon already in the middle of the night. So, there wouldn't have been anyone to say goodbye to.

Beelzebub was the first to reach Their intended destination under the shadows thrown by the tree branches. They weren't supposed to, but could not help Themselves. They wanted to take one last look at the Archangel. They saw his dark hair and soft grey suit regally gliding further away from Them.

He did not look back.

They smiled longingly and turned around. Yes, too much time had been spent here on Earth. It was time to go back to where They belonged.

On the other side, Gabriel had reached his destination, just before the trees. He was preparing for a quick teleportation Upstairs, but felt a sudden inclination to turn around and look at Them for the last time. When he did, Gabriel already saw Beelzebub being steadily swallowed by the ground. He saw Their black mess of a hair and the same colour coat sinking further down.

They did not look back.

Gabriel turned away and smiled lovingly at the last memory of Them. He then shot his eyes up in the sky and gone he was. At the same time, Beelzebub disappeared from the heads of the Earth. The hill and it's surroundings remained as they were; without any implication that two souls, one of occult and other of ethereal nature, had come together here, on Earth.

Things went on as they were supposed to. Perhaps now in Heaven, Gabriel was less pompous and more attentive to other angels as well as to the rest of the human residents that occupied the place. It was a strange but not an unwelcome change. Although, a few eyebrows were raised when they caught him looking at a rather ordinary acorn with a dreamy smile on his face which he quickly hid when he noticed the others looking.

And perhaps in Hell, Beelzebub was more open to new ideas and had a certain insight into human matters what the other demons were not able to comprehend. This, surprisingly, made things more efficient and upped Hell's quality in general. Odd looks were given though when the Prince of Hell was seen playing with a tiny silver cog and a strange smile that crossed their lips every time they did that. It was quickly hidden, however, when they caught the sight of others looking.

And on Earth, things also played out as usual with a little angelic miracle here and a small demonic temptation there. The other two beings, who had decided to stay on Earth and had done so for over 6000 years, were dining at Ritz, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They celebrated humanity and a wondrous thing called love that might just have broken the boundaries of Earth even further and had reached the highest of skies and the deepest of depths of both Heaven and Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic in Archive of Our Own and in Good Omens fandom. I really will appreciate all the feedback. This idea came to me a while ago, and I just had to write it down. I always rather liked the idea of awkward but soft Ineffable Bureaucracy, and of course Ineffable Husbands got themselves involved in the story a bit too. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The song referenced is David Bowie’s “Let’s Dance” - 1999 Remastered  
I thought it could fit.
> 
> If you have any ideas or headcanons regarding the events of the fic, feel free to leave them down below. I would be more than glad to read them.


End file.
